Light from the sun may be the least expensive and most available daytime light source for lighting and most buildings have windows that pass sunlight or light from an exterior environment into the interior of the building. Curtains, blinds, and other window shades are commonly used to regulate the amount of sunlight that enters an environment. However, the capabilities of current windows and window controls are limited.